mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Yumeria
| platforms = PlayStation 2 | released = April 24, 2003 }} ADV Films | network = TBS's BS-i satellite broadcasting network | network_en = Anime Network | first = January 8, 2004 | last = March 25, 2004 | episodes = 12 | episode_list = }} is a Namco video game released for the PlayStation 2 and an anime series produced by Studio Deen. Tomokazu Mikuri, the main character in the game and anime, turns 16 years old and has led a dull life without girls. On the night of his birthday, he dreams of a strange world in which he sees a young girl in a blue outfit fighting against an unknown enemy. Tomokazu has a strange, unknown power which seems to "power up" this girl, who has fallen into his arms. She uses this "power" to repel enemies, the alien race known as the Feydooms, who are attempting to break through the dream world and take over the real world. Waking up, Tomokazu is amazed at his dream's realism, thinking of his strange power and the mysterious girl who fought off her enemies. Rolling over, he sees the girl from his dream, Mone, in bed next to him. Soon Tomokazu, his classmate Mizuki Agatsuma, Mone, Neneko, Nanase, and her sister Kuyou enter the dream world Moera to destroy the Feydooms and save the world. Characters ; : A helpless 16 year old pervert and average teenager with many friends, he is unknowingly the Destiny Transformer who is meant to change the world. He enjoys taking care of kids like Neneko and Mone. He is a pervert and unknowingly he shows it very much. Though he is kind, he is lazy and does not enjoy studying. His parents died at a young age, he lives with his guardian, Nanase. His fighting suit is black and dark red with a red gem embedded in the chest. He has a crush on Mizuki in the anime and doesn't like when Ishikari-sensei acts perverted toward her and Mone. His special attack is "Tomokazu Kick". ; : A small girl who Tomokazu first finds in Moera. She is only capable of saying, "Mone" or "Monene." She seems to be attached to Tomokazu. She is quite young, and her fanservice scenes focus on her butt. Her hair has a purplish tint, and her fighting suit is blue and white with an orange gem in the breast. In truth, she is the Priestess of Sleep, who has no real body. This means she is incredibly powerful in Moera. Her special attack is "Monemonemone". ; : Tomokazu's childhood friend. She is also 16, kind and thoughtful, and is always there for her friends. She secretly loves Tomakazu. She is also very conservative about her body. She has long red hair, and her fighting suit is pink with a pink gem in the breast. Her special attack is "Spiral Power Flare". ; : Tomokazu's cousin and guardian. Ever since Tomokazu's parents died, they have been together as a family. She is an incredibly well-endowed graduate student, and despite their relationship, she enjoys putting Tomokazu's face in her expansive bust. She has long brown hair, and her fighting suit is green and black with a dark red gem in the breast. She appears to have feelings for Tomokazu when she asked him if she had a chance for his love. In Moera, she takes on the form of "Silk", a powerful warrior with extensive knowledge of Moera. She works for the Head Family and has been watching Tomokazu ever since he was little. Her special attack is "Hydro Punisher". ; : Nanase's younger sister. She is 14 and has known Tomokazu since she was little, but she emigrated to America. She has sea green hair pulled into pigtails, and her fighting suit is yellow with a green gem in the breast. She calls Tomokazu "Tomo", and frequently calls him a pervert. She holds the Arrow of Destiny, a powerful technique made to destroy the Feydooms. She also starts many of her sentences with "Frankly". Her special attack is "Collider Bit". ; : A cat-loving junior detective, who considers everything a mystery. She calls Tomokazu "Darling", and herself, "Darling's wife". Like Mone, she often displays her behind to him. She wears a yellow cap that appears to conceal real cat ears, and her fighting suit is orange with a green gem in the breast. She owns a large mallet that weighs 765 kilograms. She has an annoying manner of speech, constantly using phrase such as "Really, it is!" and "Y'know!" She houses Neito inside her body. Her special attack is "Super Extreme Tornado Attack. So There". Whether or not she has real cat ears has yet to be confirmed, but they twitch when she is excited, and Tomokazu once imagined they were her "sensitive area". ; : The reverse re-incarnating women from the future. She lives in Neneko's body and comes out when Neneko sleeps. In her future, the world has been destroyed by the Feydooms, so she goes back in time to help Tomokazu. ; : Neneko's cat, who only appears in the anime. She seems to understand humans. She only says "nono". She originally did not trust Neito. She eventually is able to go to Moera. ; : A friend of Tomokazu and Mizuki. She is one of Tomokazu's childhood friends. She is a teen idol, who dresses up in a bunny costume to appease perverts and nerds. ; : Teacher of Tomokazu's class. He is kind to all his students, except Tomokazu, whom he holds a grudge against, though Tomokazu said he used to be kind. He has a heavy lolita fetish, which he openly admits to. As a result, he appears even more of a pervert than Tomokazu. ;Tomoko Mikuri: Tomokazu's mother. She was the Destiny Transformer sixteen years ago, but was unable to destroy the Feydooms. She sacrificed her life to slow down the Feydooms, and passed on her power to Tomokazu at birth. ;Tomokazu's Father: He brings Tomokazu to the Head of the Family, who he works for in medium power. He is just as lazy as Tomokazu and makes bad Katsudon. ;Head of the Family: As his name states, he runs operations in the family, and wants Tomokazu to listen to him, which he doesn't. Episode list References External links *Official Namco Yumeria game website * Category:2003 video games Category:Action anime and manga Category:ADV Films Category:Animated series based on video games Category:Anime of 2004 Category:Dengeki Comics Category:Harem anime and manga Category:Namco games Category:PlayStation 2-only games Category:Magical girl anime and manga de:Yumeria ja:ゆめりあ ru:Yumeria tl:Yumeria